Fit For Love
by JAKESGIRL4EVER
Summary: Fitness careers, fit friends, fit lives, doesn't always make us Fit For Love. They finally find each other, soul mates. But, when one of them pulls away, will the other survive the heartbreak ? And in the end, will whats left of them all, even be, Fit For Love ? All Human - Non-Canon - OOC - Bad Boy Jake grows up - times of Bella & Paul & Jake & Leah Bonus! Fit & Healthy Billy!
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing**: Jake n Bella

(B n P & J n L) times

**Rating: MA** - always

**Genre/Universe:** Older, All Human, OOC, Romance, Drama

**Summary: ** Fitness careers, fit friends, fit lives, doesn't always make us **Fit For Love**. They finally find each other,_ soul mates_. But, when one of them pulls away, will the other survive the heartbreak ? And in the end, will whats left of them all, even be,** Fit For Love** ?

**REAL FAST - AN:**

**Just want you to know, I'm trying to get this posting correct on this site. The spacing on the story never stays the way I have it formatted here.**

**So, it ends up too crunched together - and harder to read. I apologize, and am open to any hints anyone may have!**

**Anyway - Not sure if I should put up a louder warning about this story- so you guys let me know. I'm so OVER canon-ish, wolfish, teeney bopper-ish, Jake n Bella! So, if you're looking for ALL that, its not gonna be here. Nope, not this time. This time around , I'm gonna have a little fun with Jake. He's not gonna be so damn perfect! Oh, he'll still be perfectly hottttt, and he's still "Our Jake' under it all, but...well, just hang on and have faith, okay? Anybody like Jake a little bad? **

**Hope you enjoy. Lets have fun with this! HUGS!**

**Oh! and about reviews, notes, slams, critiques... I give love to you, and would love to get some back! I promise to be better at responding to everyone, and am going to try to incorporate some fun things on this story.**

**There's a saying - Love is nothing until you give it away! So, maybe we all can commit to being givers, not takers, Life feels fuller that way!**

**Have a great weekend - hope to hear from you all - HUGS**

**~o0o~**

In our all human world there's no imprinting, no sexy guys crawling through our windows pursuing us on a nightly basis. No "natural path" to jump on with the hunky boy next door. In fact, the search for "true love" our " happily ever after" is typically a difficult journey. _A goddamn epic effort sometimes, for us mere humans._

Our searches are filled with heart breaks, starting over, disappointments, disillusionment, even extreme loneliness in the midst of friends and family.

We lose bits of ourselves along the way and discover pieces we never knew we had. We get torn apart and rebuilt. _Again, and again, and again._

Its how we become who we .._ .become._

Even when we find _"the one_" things aren't always pure magic, or happily ever after stuff.

Sometimes, we think we just aren't ready. Sometimes, one is done waiting. Patience runs out, when its needed most.

"_Forever_" relationships take time, hard work, need building, strong foundations - require a lot of heart and commitment.

And, at the end of it all, it's a damn wonder if what's left of us is even Fit For Love.

**CHAPTER 1 - Physically Fit**

"C'mon Bella, don't be a fuckin tease."

Tension filled the air as he sat up in bed, jerking the hotel bedding across his waist.

Of course, she didn't want to know about the spectacular display of affection he was sporting for her this morning. _She_ never did.

" I treat you like a goddamn princess, Bella. Why won't you be with me?" He hissed across the dark room.

_ Paul Lahote wasn't used to begging for it - not by any means._

Still drunk from the night before, he grabbed the warm beer bedside and chugged, hoping for a fucking epiphany to hit him as to how he could sway his beautiful, untouchable, friend to stay with him, to _fuckin be with him._

Yeah, the one scrambling around in the darkness of his hotel room gathering her things.

He knew no amount of pleading was gonna work with her. But, he definitely had to give her props for self-discipline and commitment to her quest for "Mr. Right" instead of "Mr. Right Now".

He slammed the warm beer bottle down, scowling at its empty betrayal, then turning his attention back to_ her._

She turned the heads and held hearts prisoner of every man who got to know her. Even in these unkept hours of early morning, she radiated so much natural beauty and softness. Everything about her was soft, smooth, feminine. Her smile, that body, her gorgeous flowing hair. She was 5'7 with a mane of golden, auburn hair hanging to her waist in silky waves. Her coloring made her appearance glow - radiating all the warmth of the beautiful soul she was.

She was everything any real man wanted and a lot more.

More than he deserved, for sure. But, at least he'd made the journey and knew what he wanted. He knew what a gold mine she was, unlike the bozo's, 10 years younger who just couldn't commit. _The ones that kept breaking her heart._ Dumb-asses couldn't see how lucky they were, how they shoulda snatched her up when given the chance.

Another goddamn waste of a beautiful woman, he thought for the millionth time - thanks to the 2 clueless, cocksuckers before him.

"Fuck, Bella. 40-year-old women belong with 20-year-old guys, and 20-year-old girls belong with us 40-year-old guys...why can't you believe me on this shit!"

"Paul." she grunted hefting her over sized duffel on the foot of the bed.

"How many times..." she trailed off as she stuffed her pack with belongings. " How many times do we have to have this argument? Why do you always ruin everything with this, harassment?"

Glaring at each other for a moment, she sent up a silent plea he wouldn't respond explosively.

Long, loud sighs of exasperation broke their silent standoff.

"C'mere B." He urged, changing his tone drastically, patting the space next to him on the bed.

"I'll be good, promise." He even smiled holding his hands up in surrender. "Don't want you leaving again, all pissed off at me."

Pulling the zipper across her bag in finality, she walked over to his side of the bed, slowly, lowering herself, stiffly, on to the edge of the bed next to him.

"Look, I get it. I get you, I do." He reassured,taking her hand gently in his grasp. "It's just, you drive me and every other guy around you, fuckin crazy! You don't even know how much." He snorted shaking off the agitation before he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Moving his hands to hold her face, their foreheads touching, he gently imparted; "When you give up on finding Prince Charming, come to me Bella,_ please_. I have Prince Charming's bank account , and I will use every penny of it, making you happy."

Paul winked, as he released her knowing that didn't mean a damn thing to her.

"We gotta start looking for your woman." she teased as she stood, signaling her time to leave.

Sure he was good to her, like a big brother, _a rich, big brother._ They built their friendship from business dealings, and Paul immediately started blurring the lines. Paul's business was his life, so he didn't get all the boundaries she set up. He was used to girls throwing themselves at him, using him...getting his way with them.

"Look, I don't beg for it, I don't pay for it, and I don't wait forever - you know me Bella, so plan accordingly, sweetcheeks." He groaned swinging his legs off the bed, using all his energy to stand.

_Maybe a view of what he had going for her might help..._

"What? You're saying... I'll be cut off? No more friendship, no more jobs...?" She hated when he used coercion on her. She was the one female in his life that didn't use him, and he was always...

"Jez, Paul, cover that shit up!" She threw a wet towel at him, and dragged her duffel bag off the bed with a thud.

"Just, would hate to have to leave you out in the cold..that's all." He snorted indignantly.

"Whatever, Paul, be that way." She headed to the door dragging her stuff behind her.

Paul grabbed the towel pulling it in place over the stiffy he was rockin, then waited.

_3, 2, 1...She turned at the door, right on que._

" I've never been anything but upfront and honest with you Paul. You call me, give me opportunities and I ALWAYS make sure what you expect up front! You always knew I was about the business and job at hand, while still being the friend you need! You know I was never one of the groupies. I always earn my keep on the road. You know where we stand if you want to hang with me. No pressure, no stupid stuff."

_Annnnd, she wasn't talking just about the sex ,either, she felt like shouting back at him, as she headed for the door._

At 40, Paul partied like a 20-year-old and needed adult supervision at all times, and even, occasional resuscitation!

A successful music producer in Seattle, the sex, drugs and music were his for the taking and exploiting. And his appetite for such things was insatiable.

Definitely not B's lifestyle, she just loved the music...not to mention the freebies and wonderful opportunities Paul gave her working on tours. It was thrilling to get paid for supporting and promoting her favorite musicians. It was also a needed distraction in her new disciplines in life.

He knew everything she'd been through and the direction she chose to take. She'd been perfectly clear and up front - with everyone.

No more casual relationships. Her heart couldn't take it anymore. She was protecting her heart, mind and body for her soul mate.

Paul was supposed to be her friend. Protect her on the road, so she could feel safe doing what she loved, and what he needed her to do for his business.

The disappointment in him crushed her.

Good thing she was accustomed to that feeling, she thought pulling the door wide.

With a glance over her shoulder, and a hope of some redeeming words from him...

"Yawn" was his only reply to her, the trademark insult he used all the time to signal he was done with something.

Totally over it._ Dismissed._

It was the** only** time he ever used it on her.

**~o0o~**

The phone was ringing off the hook.

She could hear it all the way in the parking lot as she ran towards the office entrance.

"Damnit!"

Jacob was gonna kill her for being late, again.

Wrestling the key in the front door she cursed, loudly "Damn, it's so rusty!"

With another curse and a kick, the door flew open.

A trip over the black rubber mats, diving across her desk, she grabbed the phone.

" Morning, Alpha Auto and Body Shop - Leah speaking how may I help you?" she burst breathlessly into the receiver.

"126 rings, Leah! What the fuuuuk... The night service goes off at 7 - _that's_ the time you need to be IN there! " A deep voice growled on the other end of the connection.

"Morning to you too, boss." she groaned slumping sideways into her leather chair, flinging her giant purse on the desk.

After his 30th Birthday party last night, he couldn't possibly have enough energy for his typical ass chewing she thought with relief.

"Ya know...I was with you guys allll last night." she reminded curtly. " Hung right there with "you big dogs" even drove you "big dogs" home. So,why am I the only one here at 7...uh 7:13?" She complained ranking a sleepy hand thru her bed head hair-do.

"Because its Wednesday, Lee - hump day, our late open day. The reason we could even go out last night..." Jake's deep voice trailed off.

Silence crackled on the line.

His loud, barking laughter burst out over the phone as Leah buried her face in her free hand, groaning.

" You mean...its Wednesday..." She couldn't believe her stupidity.

"Yep! Looks like it..all day." He laughed harder.

"Then, why the hell were you calling so early if no one is supposed to be here?" She barked back.

"I forgot, too." He continued laughing at Leah.

"I'm putting the phone to voice-mail and taking a nap. **_ In _****_your office_**." she ground the warning thru gritted teeth.

"Sure, sure, whatever." He continued chuckling. "Seriously, LeeLee...I have to go into Seattle today. Picking up parts for the Audi and interviewing for that fitness coördinator job at that music production company."

"Oh yeah... the VIP job." She sat up taking stock of the organized chaos on her desk, shuffling thru papers. He needed...

"I need the address again, can you get that and text it to me?"

"Yeah, no problem." she sighed locating the paperwork, visualizing the leather couch she was heading for.

"Oh! and Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck with your first day of **_The 30th Birthday Pact_**."

Now, it was her turn to bust out laughing.

She could just picture his grating jaw and dark burning eyes as he scowled, "Very funny, Lee Lee."

"No, seriously...have you made any plans? Any preparations for this life altering event?" The giggles continuing as she prodded the bull.

" Like what? What do you propose for my plan of action?" His irritation bled thru the phone.

"Oh...I'd start with burning the "Big Black- Black Book'."

Loud laughter erupting from her, drowned out the creative use of vulgarity, he unleashed just for her as he hung the fuck up.

**~o0o~**

PWL Corporation, a state of the art, music management/production company and recording studio, located in the heart of Seattle, Washington.

An underground music mecca since the late 1970's.

Paul Lahote's empire.

As part of the health and fitness craze - Paul implemented all sorts of in house perks and bennies for his staff and talent. With the insane hours they kept, some things had to be brought in house to keep people happy. Keep people at work.

A state of the art fitness center, massage therapy, clinic, salon, and day care, were just for starters.

Besides constant improvements to the fitness facilities he'd built , he'd been interviewing a variety of fitness coordinators and personal trainers hoping to find a permanent fit for his people.

Bella was already on staff full-time as their yoga instructor, fitness consultant and certified masseuse.

At least he "owned" that much of her, he thought selfishly walking to the window in his office.

Bracing his forearms above his head along the window frame, he leaned his forehead against the glass looking down into the gym.

His hot breath, fogging the glass in rapid flares as he watched her.

It was B's lunchtime yoga class and she packed them in as usual.

Everyone loved B.

She was so fucking beautiful, inside and out.

Annnnnd, he was such a... dirty, old, sorry ass scum-bucket.

Loser material, alright.

He never worried about finding anyone special, settling down, giving a woman any serious consideration. Not. Ever. Now, he was outta time, his youth used up, wasted on the wrong fucking concept of what the good life was. He had nothing, in spite of having every THING.

The one thing he wanted most, the one person he'd give it all up for, and ...fuck!

He just needed to be satisfied she would be his friend and hang out with him. He knew her story, and she deserved every bit of the fairy tale she was chasing. He couldn't blame her a bit for writing all the scum sucking, cock suckers off her radar. _Smart girl_. Hell, if he was 30 again, he'd hand it all to her on a silver platter without a moment's regret or hesitation.

Yep! She was the real deal. That diamond in the rough every guy dreamed of. Too bad none of them would realize that truth until they were in his 40-year-old shoes. Too bad he couldn't save her the pain of that shit either.

Forcing himself away from the window, he fished the iPhone from his pocket and began his typical daily workout. Pacing his office rug as he worked the damn phone, furiously with his fingers.

"Carol? its me. Put a bonus in B's check this week."

"The usual? "So_rry, I was an Ass this Week_" kinda bonus?" Carol scoffed at her boss.

"You know me so well." he snarled in return.

"Yawn." Carol laughed as she hung up on him.

The intercom on his desk beeped - " Mr. Black is here, Mr. Lahote"

"Send him in." He barked tossing the iPhone to his desk.

His office door swung open and_ jeezus._.. Paul stopped short, about choked on his own teeth. No fucking wonder the girls_ insisted_ on this one.

The guy filling his doorway was the epitome of physical perfection.

Tall, Dark, Handsome, Young, built like a 300 warrior,_ jezzuseffnchrist._

The guy looked un-naturally - _natural_, he accessed. No roids no overdone musculature, no tanning sprays or salon treatments, no cosmetic surgery.

Just 100 % male perfection.._.the mutherfucker._

"Jacob Black" His guest reached forward with a palm the size of a Mariners catcher's mitt introducing himself with a voice that melted panties ..._ for fucking sure._

"Jake!" he grabbed for the shake as hard as he could, pulling out of his mind fuck. "Paul Lahote, good to meet you. Have a seat." He waved Jake down to the chair near his desk.

"So..." He started, nervously, twiddling his thumbs around - never again would his office staff suggest fitness candidates, he thought gruffly as he eyeballed Mr Physically Fuckin Fit, sittin pretty here in his office.

"So..." Jake prompted, looking around the office trying to escape the hairy eyeball he was getting. "you need a personal trainer in-house?"

"Yep..." Paul nodded trying not to be totally intimidated by the guy in front of him.

"As you can see, I don't work out myself...too damn busy, but I gotta offer these things to my staff, so they stay healthy and happy."

"What do you have in place so far?" Jake asked faking interested banter.

Paul jumped up, motioning Jake to follow as he headed to the window on the far wall of his office.

"State of the art gym and physical training center for starters." he nodded leaning against the window.

"Wow that's an impressive lunchtime crowd." Jake complimented, his eyes roaming the facilities, scanning the impressive crowd below.

"That turn out is because of our yoga program... because of_ her_."

They watched in silence as Bella ran her class through the end of the routine. Her perfect body stretching and folding, bending...revealing every sexy curve, every ounce of perfection she was.

"Is she any good? " Jake's deep, panty melting voice mumbled against the glass in foggy breaths - as they watched captive - the fluid, hypnotizing movements of the most beautiful yoga instructor either man would ever know.

"She's NOT like that, Black." Paul turned crossing his arms in front of his chest , shoulder leaned into the window glaring at the guy.

Jake snapped up from the window. "Shit! That's not what I meant. No way..totally, wrong impression.." he stammered. " I meant is she any good as a teacher? Ya know? A good reputation, certified, training background and all that."

"Of course, she is. She's the best." He glared, uncrossing his arms and legs, taking off across the room for his desk.

Jake hesitated , resisting the pull to look again, he wasn't done taking in the beauty below. Just one more dose he thought glancing nonchalantly over his shoulder.

"What about you, Black? Tell me about you." He motioned for Jake to sit back down.

"Awww, Yeah." He recovered dragging a hand through his hair as he walked back to the chair. He settled in against the leather, trying to relax a bit.

" Grew up on LaPush reservation, went to Peninsula Community College , got a master automotive certification, then 2 years at Seattle for my business degree. Physical Training was my minor course study. My buddies and I inherited a big automotive shop just outside the rez. We'd all worked at Old Man Grady's place since we could sling a wrench. He died leaving the place to us. The business is our lives, well, my life anyway" He snorted thinking of the shit he went through sometimes with the guys.

" We've grown like crazy, expanded things. A year ago, we rehabbed some old space we weren't using that was once used for body work. We set up our gym equipment in the old "Body Shop", cuz, like you, we spent so much time at work...well anyway, people started hanging around and before long I organized classes for people interested in getting in shape with us. People are interested in paying for personal trainers and having a place to train. So, Alpha Auto and Body Shop was born." he shrugged finishing up his speech.

"So, the **Body** part of your shop is a fitness training center?" Paul grinned leaning forward. "Pretty brilliant...explains the shirt.." He nodded, dropping his eyes to Jake's shirt.

"What does it say?" he squinted, inclining his head sideways.

"_Umm_...Work Hard.._*cough*_..Play Hard..Stay Hard. Alpha Auto & Body Shop." Jake recited, a bit embarrassed.

"Love it." Paul barked out a laugh, leaning back in his chair, fingers laced behind his head, taking it all in.

"Yeah, its been fun, the play on words, creating the business, it's all been really great."

"I can imagine. A shop full of guys...like you...word must get around'

The intercom beeped loudly on his desk.

"What's up, Janice?"

" _Ummmmm, uhhhhhh_..." she hesitated nervously. Paul rolled his eyes repeating;

"What Janice?"

"Um, there's ..._people_...here to see Mr. Black...whenever you're done."

Rising slowly from his desk, Paul eyed Jacob questioningly.

When he headed towards the door, Jake followed in a hurry.

His outer office filled with squeals and giggles, from his staff and a roomful of visitors.

"Jacob!"

"OmygodJacob.."

"Jaaaacobb.."

They were waving issues of Fit Magazine with him on the cover and calendars from his shop.

"You have fans?" Paul questioned his eyebrows shooting into his hairline.

"Apparently...sometimes.." Jake blushed a bit grinning back at the girls reception.

" I was, kinda, just nominated one of the Ten Most Eligible Bachelors in Seattle, by Seattle Fit Magazine." he shrugged, failing miserably at hiding his gleaming smile.

"Reeeally? That, would make me blush too, Black. You better take care of 'em." He directed holding the door wide for Jake to pass.

"You're lucky I know the value of a fan base." he mumbled shaking his head as he closed the door against Jake Black and a torrent of squeals and screams.

**~o0o~**

An hour later, they strode quickly thru the parking garage, both men late for their next appointments.

"It was great meeting you." Jake turned to shake hands as he came up on his Harley.

"You too, Black. Craziest damn interview I _ever_ had with someone NOT in one of my bands." Paul chuckled, shaking swiftly. " Janice will be in touch with you on the job details."

"Uhggg! Damn it!"

A voice much too sweet for cussing echoed thru the garage from the left.

Both men turned to the sound as a female came stomping from behind the concrete pillar of parking section C.

"B! what's wrong?" Paul demanded stepping forward to meet her as she approached.

" My freaking scooter won't start!" she huffed, fingers flying across her IPhone.

"The battery's been acting up. I should've replaced it last week." She grumbled, placing the phone to her ear. She eyed Jacob with curiosity, glancing quickly between the two men as they came to a stop in front of her. Paul _never_, introduced her to the hot guys he hung out with -

"Who are you calling?" Paul demanded again, his possessiveness of her leaking out.

" Russell. His class is ending now, he could come get me."

Paul glanced at his watch. "Shit. I'm late B - have a new contract to sign. You be ok?" He grunted and headed off across the garage before she could answer.

"Jacob! A damsel in distress! Totally worth saving!" He shouted across the garage.

"Go! I'll be fine" she grumbled waving him off. "Oh! Wait! Paul! You owe me an apology for this morning." she shouted after him.

" It's in your next check, woman!" Beeps from the security system on his car echoed in the garage, he ducked into a black Maserati.

"Figures." she mumbled ending the call and tucking her phone away.

They stood awkwardly as he drove away. The deafening noise of his high performance engine filling the space, and their ears.

Silence quickly settled between them in the vast garage

Bella was never shy by any means, but this guy had her pulse racing.

She could feel his eyes on her as he stood behind her to the left.

She rubbed her hands nervously over her thighs and turned to meet him.

"So, I'm Bella Swan." she announced thrusting a hand at the stranger.

She forced herself to make eye contact when she heard his deep sexy voice rumble up around her.

"Hey, Bella Swan, I'm Jacob. Jacob Black" He grinned capturing her eyes as he took her hand.

The contact was, _exhilarating._.. her breath, escaping in a rush, left her a bit dizzy and short on words...properly formed words, that is.

To her credit, a few syllables and animal sounds did make it out of her mouth.

He, seemed to enjoy them, immensely.

"Knight on a shining Harley, at your service, o' damsel in distress."

He bowed theatrically, continuing his seduction with a lusting glance and a gleaming smile. Lifting her hand to his mouth, he warmed her completely with a tender kiss perfectly placed. Then, turning her hand as she gasped, he softly peeled her fingers open, returning his lips to her palm. With a flick of his tongue he left her a final kiss along with his panty melting smile.

Tingly, goose bumps flooded her body. Her heart pounding in sweet anticipation. He head swam as she felt herself slipping into gooey...chicked out...

"Right!" she snapped, pulling her hand free of his grasp, and stumbling back a few feet.

The effort to shake him off was visible. As well as the effect he had on her.

He chuckled deep, the sound echoing in her ears, as his hands buried themselves into his pockets.

She crossed her arms and lifted a perfectly trim brow, regarding him with extreme caution.

"So, a Knight on a shining Harley? What do you know about Harley D. Scooters?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Fixed Fit**

Bella paced nervously beside her scooter.

Yeah, the Harley scooter with the gorgeous hunk of tall, dark and hottsome wrapped around it - digging into the engine with his bare hands.

She couldn't tear her eyes from the scenic view that had become, every move he made.

The black tshirt he wore, strained to cover his bulging physique, revealing every inch of his bare arms. Large sculpted biceps bunching effortlessly, up and down...up and down... as he worked on her ride.

"Whoa!" Bella jumped back in surprise as Jake's long leg came across the the scooter, just missing her.

"Sorry 'bout that." he winked, shoving his hair away from his eyes. He smiled sheepishly realizing he'd almost kicked her with that move, but seemed amused to find her hovering so close to him.

Leaning farther into the work, his deep grunts of effort, rumbled around them. She noticed his hips rocking against her leather seat as his determination to pull that dead battery out increased.

Her two hundred fifty pound scooter shook and moved beneath his efforts as if it weighed nothing.

She could only imagine what that much...man...felt like wrapped around her tiny body and how easily he could...ughh...a guy like him could do...anything he wanted.

Heat rushed over her cheeks, turning them bright pink. An undeniable admission of erotic thoughts about him - she tried reading his tshirt to distract her thoughts.

Rising up on her tiptoes, she strained to see ...

**Work Hard*Play Hard*Stay Hard**

** Alpha Auto & Body Shop.**

**LaPush, WA 515-279-6969**

A wolf claw graphic gave the shirt a faux ripped appearance.

_Who was this guy and what the heck was he doing with Paul?_

"Alpha Auto?" _She actually managed to squeak out two fully formed words as a question._

After a moment, his head came up, turning towards her, finding her just like a baby doe caught in his headlights.

"Yeah, its my shop." he smiled, totally checking her out from head to toe. " You should come by sometime - we could swap training sessions with each other."

She shivered under his lusty gaze with certainty,that gleaming white fangs would appear in his mouth any moment, to compliment the wolfish grin he held in place.

With a high pitched whine trapped in her throat, she spun away from him, unable to take the heat of his gaze.

Thoroughly amused by her, Jake watched her nervous pacing, long and hard, before returning to his work. " Yeah, baby - I got some long and hard, for you." he mumbled to himself grinding the heel of his palm against his dick - willing it to behave.

Yeah, she was exactly his type._ Exactly_, his rock hard, go all night long, just enough tomboy, just enough soft pink girliness, mutherfuckin type. She couldn't weigh more than a blow up doll, he laughed to himself. And, damn baby, all the positions he could get her into with her mad yoga skills. He turned back to the job at hand - trying to shake off all the distraction she was providing.

She continued pacing fitfully trying not to stare at him, trying not to think about how he made her feel. Trying not to count the months...Ten?

_Shit, 10 months of self imposed celibacy?_

With her head swimming in a cloudy haze of lust, her body throbbing with need...she was struggling to recall exactly, why she had sworn off all men.

**oO~0~Oo**

Uncurling his body from over her scooter, he stretched his tall stiff body, loud and long. Growly animal noises rumbling around him as he reached high over his head, demanding Bella's attention once again. His thick arms twisted, pretzeling into each other, cracking his back and muscular shoulders, loudly, followed by his neck.

_Holy mother of all...his shirt rode up revealing miles of delicious male body._

His freaking abs were ..._oh god!_ With her head spinning, her vision narrowed to the most impressive 8 pack abs she'd ever...dang...his coppery, buttery soft, skin made wanting, no needing to lick across that 8 pack utterly irresistible.

Not to mention the fine silky, sexy , darkened path leading her eyes down, directly to his equally impressive..."Shit..' she jerked her head away not wanting to get busted drooling over his package.

"You're right about needing a new battery." He said, carefully turning towards her, balancing the old battery in one hand, displaying a giant mushroom of blue corrosion living on top of it.

"Oh my god! What's that?" she screeched, smacking her hand tightly over her mouth.

"Just some corrosion - Don't worry, I'm not gonna feed it to ya!" He laughed at her expression, reaching to pry her hand from her mouth, to comfort her with his free hand.

Upon contact, a full body rush shot through his frame, causing them both to tremble slightly under the touch. His eyes darted down at her. He wouldn't have been able to drop a screw driver between them, he assessed, ridiculously pleased at that for some reason.

"Did you..did you feel that?" she questioned up at him wide eyed.

"Yeah, you okay? "..he smiled shaking out his hand. "I think the battery is throwing off a few last amps." He leaned away from her, stretching to set the battery on the ground, and throwing a few tools he had back in the storage on his bike.

"So" he snorted, leaning back against his Harley seat, crossing his arms.

" You show me your abs and I'll show you mine!" His wolfy grin slid into place as if he'd been reading all her thoughts as he worked.

'Excuse me?" she tried irritated indignation, but her guilt bled right through, weakening the response.

"You heard, me. Show me yours, I'll show you mine." he persisted, uncrossing his arms, and stepping towards her.

" How long do you work out each day?" Bella evaded perfectly, quickly taking a couple steps back.

Taking another step closer, he smiled, "I teach three, one hour classes, each day, then carve out at least 30 minutes for myself before I leave at night." he shrugged, taking another step closer, his hungry stare burning into her.

" How bout you?" Jake shot back, sliding his hands onto her trim waist.

The feel of his hands taking possession of her, ever so slightly, made her heart pound and her brain stop working completely, insuring her surrender to his grasp.

Jake was enjoying her return to grunted syllables and the small whimpering sounds caught in her throat. He loved the way she responded to him, and the way they seemed so magnetically drawn to each other.

Their eyes stayed locked curiously on each other, reflecting an intense exchange of sexual energy and unspoken promises.

Waiting for her response, Jakes fingertips came to life, skimming their way across Bella's silky skin, exploring the shape of her sculpted waist and curvy hips, with soft, feather light touches.

It was her turn to be amused. Cocking her eyebrow in response to his actions, questioning the liberties he was so freely taking with her, as well as letting herself take in the feel of his thick callused fingertips skimming her sensitive flesh...her eyes drifted shut.

"Jake.." she protested suddenly, grabbing his wrists to pull his hands off of her.

With overwhelming strength and speed, Bella found herself gasping for breath, clutching at Jake's shirt with both hands, laid back over the top of her Harley.

"Were you gonna answer my questions today, Miss Swan, or are we going to be here for the evening?" He smirked, holding her firmly in place with one arm, as he pulled her leg up to his waist with his free hand.

"Wha..wha what questions?' she stuttered, lost in his piercing gaze, watching, enthralled as his head lowered slowly to her abs, never breaking eye contact with her.

" How long do you work out each day?"" he asked pointedly, slowly over enunciating each word.

She was mesmerized by his smile and the way his gleaming white teeth captured the hem of her shirt.

He chuckled tugging her thin yoga tanktop up her body with a forceful shake of his head.

She smelled like his favorite flavor of Victoria's secret...fanning his flames even hotter.

Goddamn, she was beautiful he thought taking in her perfectly feminine figure. He loved the soft golden tone of her tanned abs, the way she was so physically fit, without being overdone, or over built.

"Beautiful..." he breathed lowering his tongue closer and closer to her sensitive flesh and expectant body.

She trembled with in his safe yet controlling grasp. "Just a taste...One. Little. Taste." he tried reassuring her safety.

Another whine was strangled in her throat, as her body clenched tightly, with anticipation and need.

A swift tug on the front of her yoga pants and his fiery tongue was flicking against the tiny bow on the front of her underwear, then licking a hot trail all the way up the center of her trim, tight, body.

All the way to the tight elastic hem of her sports bra.

"Mmmmmmmm" vibrated roughly in his throat as he gently pulled her up off her bike.

His free hand caressing her abs softly, as she wiggled her way back to her feet.

"Jeezus.." she sighed, trying to get her legs to muscle up under her. She felt as limp as a noodle, and unsteady as a drunk - she couldn't get her thoughts or her body to react the way she wanted to at all! She was so weak with sexual need, she couldn't resist this guy at all.

" Very nice abs...princess...perfect." he smiled gazing deep in her eyes... "Delicious, in fact.." he smirked licking his lips.

"Glad you like 'em..." she huffed tugging at her shirt, a bit irritated with the steamroller act, and all foggy headed as hell.

"Your turn." his deep voice declared, pulling her hand up, under the hem of his t-shirt.

"What? No!" she tried protesting for a millisecond, until he parked her shaking hand all the way up his sternum, between two huge quivering pecs, and left her there. All alone, while both of his hands got busy tugging her closer, then tracing the delicate definition, of her finely cut upper arms.

"So sexy..." he breathed, scanning her appreciatively from head to toe.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt this attracted to someone. He was sure this was a big first in his book.

And, just as he started to relax, his heart pounded at the realization of his actions, and the fact she hadn't started screaming or beating him off her with his wrench only inches from her reach.

He continued watching her in disbelief..

Closing her eyes against the intoxication of his voice and the warm, hard, feel of him under her fingertips, the next thing she realized, BOTH of her hands were cruising the sculpted planes of his magnificently built body, and across his rock hard abs.

She suddenly realized she was leaning heavily into his big body, both of them lost in the feel and touch of the other. What the hell was she doing? What the hell was going...

She gasped loudly, shoving against him hard, breaking their bodies apart instantly.

They were perfect strangers, right?

With him towering over her, she gaped up at him still wearing the dazed look in her eyes from a few minutes ago when he went all " Prince Fucking Charming" on her.

What was she staring at him for? Answers? Questions?

What the fuck were they doing? She huffed loudly, raking her fingers through her long untamed locks.

He couldn't contain his laughter, realizing he needed to get them back on focus.

Wiping his hands on his jeans he smiled down at her, "So.. this just, might be your lucky day."

Assessing the closeness of their bodies, she blushed, taking several steps back, "Lucky? How so?" she asked fidgeting, trying to pull herself back together...

"You have any plans right now?" he glanced at his watch. "I can help you out with this, we can get it fixed."

" Yeah, uh, no, I mean, I'm free." she shook her head "what do you have in mind?"

Cringing in frustration, she hoped Jake wouldn't take her awkwardness as, well, _awkwardness..._

" I can get you hooked up with a battery if we hurry. My buddies take off exactly at quitting time." He grabbed her hand and pulled her across the parking garage, the sound of their quick steps bouncing around the concrete cave.

"We gotta make it across downtown in just 10 minutes . Think we can make it?"

He winked at her as he pulled a key from his jeans and reached for his helmet to put on her.

"Wait. You got a helmet don't you?"

She nodded wordlessly, still absorbing the feel of his hand around hers and the rush of excitement pounding thru her.

"Go get it!" he laughed pulling his helmet on, then succumbing fully to the pleasure in watching her go.

She hurried behind the pillar where her stuff was stashed, grabbing her helmet and heading back where he was waiting.

Crossing the huge, concrete space between them she felt his eyes all over her. Like huge warm hands, stroking her firmly from head to toe. Every cut of his eyes leaving a warm, tingling trail over her body.

She loved this part of being in great physical shape. Loved the confidence flowing through her, loved knowing she looked good.

Being admired, fuck that , desired by a man making the same commitments into his physical appearance that she did, really did it for her. In fact, in that moment - Bella realized, she needed this same connection and enthusiasm for staying healthy and fit with whoever she ended up marrying. Her partner would have to share a fitness lifestyle with her for sure.

"Hey beautiful." he smiled reaching for her, taking the helmet from her hands. With a step closer he placed it on her head, strapping it gently under her chin. The close contact thrilled her with a tingling response. He pinched her chin playfully and their eyes locked beaming with anticipation.

"Ready for a ride?" He grabbed her so fast swooping her up onto his Harley, she let out a high pitched squeal that dissolved into nervous giggles.

He mounted the bike and kicked it to life, with it growling and rumbling like a hungry predator between their legs.

Fishing around behind him for her hand, he pulled it firmly around his waist. "Hold tight!" he warned squeezing her hand as she brought her other around to meet it.

He was so big, there wasn't an inch to spare on the seat. Her legs spread wide to accommodate the girth of the bike, had her crotch up against his backside and the rest of her stretched flush against the broad expanse of his muscular back. She was forced to breath in his scent, his sexiness.

With a loud rev of the engine, they tore out of the parking garage on a deafening roar.

Jake was an animal on his bike. He manhandled the thing, demanding top performance from them both. Weaving in and out of rush hour traffic at high speeds he was like a skilled runner on a obstacle course. Her body whipped back and forth with his as he ran tricky maneuvers through city traffic.

After several hair raising blocks, they pulled up to a old warehouse down by the water.

He'd rendered her breathless, shaking, overdosing on adrenaline, and that was just from the grind against his body and the vibrations of the bike shooting up between her thighs.

There was no time to fear for her life, when she was with him.

"How'd ya like the ride?" he laughed peeling his helmet off and hanging it on the handle bars.

With a deep cleansing breath, in and out, to relax a bit...she stretched all the way up the back of his body pressing flush against him. Her mouth at his ear.

"Too bad we just met" she purred softly " sure would be nice to show you how I much I liked that ride." She gave his ear a french kiss and jumped off the back of the bike, tearing the helmet from her head, letting all her glorious waves fall down around her.

Jake just stared at her with his eyes bugged out and mouth hanging open.

" Two can play "Make You Piss Your Pants." she cooed smugly with goosebumps blossoming over her. She couldn't tell if it was the ball breaking ride he gave her, or all the sexual tension getting to her again.

"Hey Jake! Close your mouth dude, less you want me to put somethin in it" A deep voice snorted in loud laughter across the long drive.

"Right, Quil! You horse's ass!" he barked loudly in response.

Jake jumped off the bike as he and this Quil guy swung at each other playfully.

" Don'tcha mean hung like a horse" Quil taunted, " which is why you want it in your mouth... dontcha!" Quil taunted further, pumping his hips at Jake, then ducking the playful swings coming at him.

They chased up and down the drive, growling and slinging insults at each other till Jake got Quil in a headlock.

"Say Mercy!" Jake demanded, grinding his knuckles into Quil's head.

"Get off me you butt-muncher." Quil growled struggling for a breath. Jake just bore down harder, cutting off more air.

"So, hows the 30th Birthday pact going?" He choked out from the headlock.

Jake dropped him in a heartbeat, scowling down at the coughing, gasping, lump on the concrete.

"Who's your friend?" Quil asked pointedly, rubbing his neck as he stood.

Jake looked back and forth between the two .

"Bella, this is an EX friend of mine Quil Atera. We grew up together. Quil, this is Bella Swan, a damsel in distress, I just met. We're in need of a battery for her Harley D Scooter."

"Awww, I see! A damsel in distress. Okay, that we can accommodate!" He nodded once, brushing off his pants and then his hands.

" EX? Thats a bit harsh isn't it Black? C'mon, follow me.." He motioned them towards the building.

" You're thhhiiiirrrrtyy?" She guffawed at him wide eyed.

"What?" he snapped back - looking hurt. "I just turned 30 yesterday. How old are you?"

" Sorry. No big deal." She quickly turned away, feeling bad at blurting out the 30 thing the way she did.

She jogged up the drive after his friend to avoid the embarrassment.

"Hey Quil, how old are you?" She asked joking around. "40?"

Quil threw his arm over her shoulder, laughing loudly together.

" I didn't mean to make him feel bad." she confessed to his friend. " I guess I was just shocked. I hadn't seen myself, hanging out with thirty year old guys...yet."

"What is it with you and age?" Jake scoffed catching up to them.

"Oh c'mon, Black - you're not still sensitive about the 30 thing?" Quil accused with amusement while squeezing Bella to him more tightly.

_Bella bet he was gonna be sensitive about 30 for a while._

Spinning out of Quil's hold, she turned to face Jake.

Forcing him to stop dead in his tracks to avoid running over her.

Meeting his hurt, questioning eyes, Bella threw her arms around his waist delivering a quick firm hug.

"Happy Birthday!" She mumbled quickly against his chest.

He eased his arms around her slowly, accepting her peace offering with a slight smile.

"Age ain't nuthin but a number, baby.." She teased, gazing up into his warm eyes.

" You got that right." Quil teased back putting his arm back around Bella and marching her forward up the drive.

"So, now I'm your _"baby_"? he croaked like the word was distasteful. " Tha'ts quite a fall from Knight in Shining Armor...isn't it?" he grumbled loudly.

"Knight on a Shiney, Loud, Harley" She corrected, earning a laugh from both guys.

"So Quil, what's this 30th Birthday pact you mentioned? Must be a pretty big deal. It sure freaked out your buddy, Jake...froze him like a popsicle at the mere mention of it."

"Awww no way, girlie." Quil shook his head. "It takes alot more than a pretty face to get that kinda information outta me." Leaving a quick kiss on my cheek, he smiled, releasing me as Jake came up behind us. "Let me get your battery."

Turning back towards Jake, they met at the warehouse door.

" Dude, it's supposed to rain real soon, you planning on heading back tonight?" Quil asked holding the door open wide.

" I dunno, I'm playing this by ear. I wasn't planning on being here this long." Jake gave a sideways glance towards Bella, then, finished giving Quil the specs on the battery she needed.

Quil reappeared minutes later, kicking the side door open, handing Jake a 10 pound battery.

"We gonna hang out on this trip?" Quil asked.

"Let me get her taken care of first." He threw a glance over his shoulder, noticing the darkening sky. " I'll call you later. Thanks, Quil."

**~o0O0o~**

With the last battery cable connected, and loud thunder rumbling through the evening sky, the dark clouds finally burst open its heavy load of rain.

The parking garage wasn't going to be much shelter from the unwelcome storm. Cold, wet winds, whipped through the partially open garage with relentless fury.

"Shit" Jake fell back on his heels his hands collapsing against his thighs, still clenching his tools.

"What? its not the battery?" Bella was confused by his responses to the silent exchange he was having with the little motorcycle.

" No. Its the battery, it'll run just fine now." He pulled himself up off the ground trudging over to his bike to put his tools away.

He seemed so preoccupied, compared to earlier.

The longer he lingered at his bike shuffling his supplies around, the more she worried.

Was he mad at her? What had she done, what next?

Walking over to him, she gently rested her hand on his back. His body flexing in response to her touch.

A rush of desire rolled through her body recalling their earlier, intense, contact on the motorcycle rides. She was craving more of him already?

When he didn't turn to her, she leaned down, touching his shoulder, speaking softly in his ear.

"Thank you for helping me."

"Not a problem" he said tightly, still avoiding eye contact.

"Let me pay you." I prodded the bull, wanting him to talk to me.

"No." he barked, clearly irritated, increasing his activity.

Dropping her hand from his back, she stepped away, figuring the attraction wasn't mutual.

The longer his silence stretched out - the more unnerved she became.

"Sorry for what ever I did to upset you." Her voice cracked under the stiffness between them.

Wrapping her arms around her stomach tightly, she leaned into the concrete pillar, needing stability and some warmth.

" I appreciate everything you did - you didn't even let me pay for the battery.." she complained as he passed by her again.

"Please don't leave like this..." she pleaded, when his departure looked imminent.

" I want to repay you in some way. I insist." She stomped her foot,trying to act equally forceful and perturbed.

The sound froze him midway thru jamming shit into a small tool pack.

" You did not, just stomp your foot did you?" he growled without looking at her.

" Jake..talk to me."

Shoving the pack into the compartment under his seat, he turned to face her, settling back against his bike, his bulging arms crossed over his huge chest. She stared at the tattoos covering his arms, she'd finally noticed. Anything to avoid whatever hurt was coming.

He stayed silent as long as she avoided eye contact.

Finally, he reached out, lifting her chin with his thick calloused fingertips, so their eyes would meet.

"I did this to spend time with you, trying to get to know you and things, well...things didn't go quite like I thought." He looked over towards the street entrance where the pounding rain was being blown sideways in blinding sheets. His hands were clawing into the leather seat, raking at the trim anxiously.

"What happened that was so awful it made you wanna give up on getting to know me?"

She asked, twirling her hair nervously.

"What?" he growled, pushing off his Harley with both hands.

Now he was towering over her at full height, his eyes seemed angry, and she started to shake.

"Bella - what's wrong?" he demanded seeing her begin to get visibly upset.

" I'm sorry! I didn't realize I was being such a cocky pain in the ass, at your friends shop! I'm sorry I was shocked you were thirty...I'm sorry I was a puddle of goo when you first tried talking to me, but I haven't been with anyone for almost a year! and and and then I was a wise ass about the motorcycle ride..."

" Bella, Bells...sshhhhhh.." he chuckled pulling her into a consuming embrace, trying to silence her self damnation.

" None of it was you, honey...It was all me! I'm pissed at myself." he confessed.

" Bella.." he sighed making space between them again. " I'm the one who's sorry and ashamed of acting like a thug. I can't believe I laid you out on your bike and licked your stomach, like a tramp in the clubs I was taking a body shot from. I'm sorry I scared you on my motorcycle. NO ONE should ever scare you or put your beautiful body in harms way like that! Do you hear me? No one gets to treat you like that Bella!"

"Jake, its OK, I was right there, remember. Besides, normally I take good care of myself. But with you.." she stopped, a bright pink blush taking over her face.

" What about me Bella?" He urged her on... taking her back into his arms.

" I, I just lost myself..." she smiled up at him her eyes shining with the memory.

He smiled back..." I know what you mean, I lost myself too...and..and it scares me. Its weird Bella. I always have control, but I don't feel like I do around you."

"Can't we start over, or something?" she asked caressing his biceps.

"This day has just been so weird , from the moment I woke up." she confessed.

" Like start over with me taking you to dinner or something?" he asked, and they both turned to see the storm raging around them, outside the parking garage.

"We're not going anywhere in this with these bikes." he complained slumping back against his seat. "Thats the other thing I was trying to work out in my head...how I was gonna get back to LaPush tonight if this shit holds out... I'm sure Quil will come and get me and the bike.." he was thinking out loud now - eyeing the storm.

She'd spent a lot of time and effort keeping men at arms length, measuring character and intentions, critically. She had no desire to waste another moment of life in the company of a player. Had no intention of giving another piece of herself away, to a selfish, immature male.

But, as big of a mistake as it might be - and hurt her as he may, he felt different to her. She never felt such a strong draw towards a guy in her life. Never had such a strong physical response to anyone's presence in her life.

She was convinced it had to mean something.

With a deep breath, she shut her eyes and jumped.

"How about... we go have dinner...at my place?" She invited hesitantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Close Fit**

_Shit...could he do that?_ Could he go to her place and just have dinner with her and not be a fucking animal?

He rifled through his mind for the last time he played nice, coming up with nothing real fast.

" Its just dinner." she warned, feeling uncomfortable now that_ he_ appeared uncomfortable. "It's the least I can do for you, after all you did for me, and its_ somewhere_ to go till the storm ends." she shrugged trying to be casual.

"Can't take this _anywhere_ in weather like this." He sighed shaking his head grimly at the Harley.

"The bikes can stay here. They'll be safe." She grabbed her bag feeling anxious and uncertain about this. She felt like she was gonna scream, if she couldn't get out of her head right now, and get this whole day behind her. Jacob would never know how hard - how much of an exception - she just made inviting him to her apartment for dinner.

She walked towards the exit quickly, praying she'd made the right choice.

"C'mon it's just a few blocks." She motioned for him to follow, flashing him a grin that turned into a silent dare, when she took off sprinting into the thunderstorm.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed throwing herself into the downpour. Her high pitched squeals and loud protesting laughter was all she had to brace herself against the rain. It was so cold, pelting against her face it took her breath away, the sensory overload a head rush. Gasping for a lung full of air, she realized what an invigorating run this was gonna be, for sure.

Quickly swiping the water from her eyes, she fell into a rhythmic pace, as Jacob came to mind. Hoping beyond hope he was following, she didn't have the nerve to look behind her and check.

She honestly, didn't feel like she could handle the disappointment or the excitement of either answer.

_Shit - she was soaked thru already! Her shoes squishing with every step._

"Holy crap!" his deep voice thundered into the rain, not far behind her.

Her heart jumped into her throat, pounding furiously. _ Holy shit, he was following her._

"You're crazy! You know that?" He turned, jogging backwards in front of her once he caught up. His movements, coordinated and relaxed, he kept pace easily, still looking amazing even while soaking wet.

"How far?" His boyish grin lighting up his face.

At least he looked happy enough about his decision, she thought, finding some comfort in the fact one of them was okay with all this.

"3 more blocks...race ya?"

" Lets go!" He winked, _in that way of his_ - looking so playful and sexy.

Bella laughed loudly, unable to conceal her giddiness and took off sprinting, with Jacob in hot pursuit.

Racing three blocks in no time, Jacob made a show of dodging trash cans, jumping over fire hydrants, and vaulting over stair railings, slowing him down, just a bit.

He had to admit she was turning out to be one_ very cool chick._ One he could definitely see himself .._.considering._ The 30th Birthday Pact popped into his head for the first time as a serious thought needing his time and attention. With a "Fuckit." it was pushed away just as quick.

Bella stumbled into the doorway of her apartment building, first - laughing, breathless and cold. Her soaking wet clothes stuck to every inch of her tiny frame, weighing her down considerably.

Jake tumbled into the small doorway a moment later, slipping and sliding to a stop as they grasped at each other for balance, huffing and puffing from their exertions, laughter dominating the conversation.

"Your cold." he noticed, cupping his palms to his mouth and blowing. After several long puffs into his hands, he rubbed them briskly up and down her arms, trying to warm her as they settled down a bit.

"So...this is where you stay?" he paused, looking up the front of the large old building.

"Yeah, been here about 6 months, sublet it from a friend." She nodded stiffly, suddenly, unsure about what she was doing. Still unsure about him being here. Hesitant about taking him inside.

He parked his hands in his pockets, as he took in their surroundings. He could tell she was nervous about them going up to her place, he tried not to rush or push her.

"Its pretty cold." Jake whispered stepping up against her, they instinctively moved closer together.

Looking up into his handsome face, taking in his deep dark eyes, Bella realized she was letting him see into her too. Too far, into her. The intensity of his stare left her feeling too naked and exposed - she broke eye contact, busying herself with rewrapping her wet hair back into a messy bun with a soaking wet scrunchie.

Eyes are the windows to our soul, she reminded herself, realizing she was trying to hide from him, when she had no reason to. At least not yet.

Bravely, she forced her eyes back to his. He was still watching her with silent intensity as water dripped from their hair, running in cold streams down their faces, they just blinked it all away, refusing to break eye contact.

_Mmmm, her lips...looked so soft. He could see the smooth moistness of them, and wanted to feel them, all over his body. More so, he craved a taste of them - a taste of her , wanting all her dewey sweetness, filling his mouth. The teasing words she fought him back with over his hell raising ride, rang in his ears. He wanted to hear her threatening him with erotic promises, ones he could hold her to, all night long._

Gently cupping her face in his hands, hands so strong, so large and warm they consumed her. He watched in awe as she melted into his grasp. Her eyes closing, her face burrowing deeper into his palms... her small hands wrapped his wrists, encouraging his hold on her.

_Something_, twisted tightly inside as he stared down at her tender beauty.

_Something_ attached himself to her in a way he'd never felt before.

Jake thumbed her cheeks softly, back n forth, as he watched her breathe in their closeness, and the intimacy of getting to know each other like this.

When he lightly brushed his thick thumb across her pouty pink, lower lip, he noticed her eyes were open again, taking him in with her intent gaze.

" Eyes are the windows to the soul" he whispered softly, barely realizing their mouths were so close.

" I know..." she breathed back, smiling up at him. She tingled with excitement they were thinking the same things.

"I'm not gonna lie, Bella. _ Everything_ about you is screaming for my attention. I'm mesmerized and can't get enough of you. I can't take you in fast enough, do you know what I mean?" he laughed trying to hide his sudden case of nerves, not wanting to seem like a damn stalker.

" I wanna be around you, I want to know you, I want you to like me. Damn, I've never been so attracted to anyone in my life, its scary... I'm fucking scared." His breath hitched nervously as he sucked in more air - "Mostly I'm scared about the intensity I feel. I'm afraid I won't be able to go slow enough with you. I'm afraid I won't know what to do, I'm scared I won't treat you how you deserve to be treated."

_Bella sucked in a harsh gulp of air. Jake was articulating exactly what always happened with her. There was always this whirlwind, love at first sight, deep chemistry based attraction. Everything alwasy happened so fast - as if she had no control over her thoughts or her body._

" But mostly - I don't want to hurt you. I don't wanna ever fuck anything up with you."

Thats what they all said she thought bitterly - and they all ended up in someone elses bed - despite "loving her" so profoundly.

His eyes closed against the knot he felt in his belly - hearing himself say these things. Where the fuck was this coming from? He demanded of himself.

"Jake, I think you're just hungry." she laughed, finally breaking the intensity. _ She knew better than to fall for any of that shit again._

Opening his eyes, he smiled a lazy, drunk looking, crooked smile down at her.

"Can I...kiss you...Bella?" His dark eyes begging mercy from her.

"Yes, please." She whispered, closing her eyes and leaning into his body with a pounding heart.

With a surge he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Bella was just barely able to get her arms around his waist.

He was soft and tentative, brushing his nose, lightly, up one side of her face then the other. His chest rumbling with erotic sounds of pleasure and relief, _"Mmmmmm_" he moaned moving his lips masterfully over her dewy sweetness, tasting, with a tenderness, she'd never forget.

Finally covering her mouth with his, they pushed into a nice hard kiss, each of them opening to the other. His warm velvety tongue filling her mouth, while she stroked at his softly with her own version of velvety torture.

Sucking her lips into his mouth one by one, nipping, kissing, teasing, they found their comfort and pleasure zones with each other quickly.

Their fiery, combination of mad kissing skills, and raw intensity - ignited the need in Bella that had gone unmet for too long. It was like dropping a lit match into a puddle of gasoline.

She was all over Jacob, too quickly, pulling him against her, setting a frantic pace for the kisses that mimicked her need for him lower. He responded happily to her enthusiasm, palming her tight ass cheeks with each hand. God he loved how tiny she was, loved how every part of her fit so perfectly in his hands.

Her thigh hitched up around his waist holding him in place, as he ground himself against her open center, involuntarily.

"EXCUSE US!" A man barked loudly behind them.

Loud throat clearing and coughing erupted all around them.

" Oh sorry!" They blushed in unison, stumbling and fumbling about in the tiny doorway.

"Keys, Bella, keys?" Jake hissed over the top of her head as she dug frantically in her bag.

" If you'll_ move_, I'll unlock the door." Mr 50 something snarled, elbowing his way up into the doorway.

"Yeah, Okay." They flattened against the wall of the tiny entrance, letting him by, then a woman and little boy, shoved past them quickly when the door finally opened.

Jake grabbed the door before it shut.

"Ready to go inside?" He asked with an embarrassed grin.

"Sure! Let's go feed you, before you eat me alive." she teased, ducking under his arm.

**oO~0~Oo**

" This is a really cool old building, Miss Swan." Jake leaned against the next doorway frame, taking in the surprising entrance area of her building, while Bella fished her mail out of an old wrought iron mail rack.

Once you squeezed through the small single, doorway, and got your mail and your bearings in the tiny circular foyer - the inside opened up, into a large, oval, open air great room. Four floors high, served by a wide sweeping staircase, with balconies overlooking from each floor.

" Did you notice how the entrance is on the corner of the building? On the corner of Denny and Willoughby?" She asked re-locking her box.

"Yeah..thats really different." Jake agreed pushing off the wall to follow Bella further inside.

She lost her train of thought shuffling through her mail, Jake couldn't help glancing over at the handful of stuff she was juggling.

"Ooooo, May I ? " He reached over gently tugging a thin catalogue from the stack in her hands.

" I knew it.." he chuckled low, sounding way sexier than he needed to, as he thumbed through her new catalogue, with great interest.

" You knew what?' Bella smirked, pulling the Victoria's Secret Catalogue from his his hands.

"I knew you were a VS girl." He smirked back, trying to control a larger grin, with no way to hide the devilish glint in his eyes. "You wear my favorite flavor- "Body by Victoria" right?"

Bella blushed bright red and headed up the huge staircase.

"Why are you blushing?" He laughed chasing after her.

She stopped at the first landing, turning to him.

" Honestly - I don't know..It just happens to me, a lot._ I hate it._"

"Its cute" Jake whispered lowering his mouth to her ear. " And you're sexy as hell, for wearing my favorite flavor of Victoria's Secret with that blush." he growled taking an obvious whiff of her.

"I can't beleive thats another thing we have in common.."

" Okay, c'mere." she ordered tugging him next to her overlooking the first floor from her balcony.

" So, this building was built in 1894, at the height of the gold and timber rush, when Seattle finally boomed. However, being a end of the road - wild west frontier town - the population in 1880 was only 3350, but only ten years later in 1890, the population was 42837, and predominantly male."

"Yep! Miners, sailors, fisherman, loggers - they came here to make their fortunes." Jake added to the history review, " but, only after all us savages had been eradicated by diseases of the white man and by war trying to protect our peoples homeland."

Bella's face fell, her eyes filling with sorrow.

"Bella... its okay" he laughed. "Just reciting historic facts, honey - continue with your story." He gave her a reassuring smile and a nod.

" And so, this, humble little abode, I now call home, was the largest, busiest, most successful House of Ill Repute ever in Seattle... financed by John W Nordstrom and Arthur Denny." she crowed proudly.

Jake barked out a loud hearty laugh, looking around.

"Well if ya gotta be a kept woman- not too bad to be kept by them, huh?"

"So, this whole area below us was the public area?" he asked, leaning over the balcony.

"Prolly a tavern...with entertainment." Bella coached.

"And these balcony rails..." Jake smiled.

" Would have naked women hanging over them."

" oh yeahhh, I can totally see all that." he said looking around in awe.

" And the girls, would get a hold of a young, unsuspecting..client..." she said tugging Jake along by his wet t shirt.

" A virgin?" Jake asked, following wide eyed.

"The guy or the girl?" Bells wondered out loud.

" Oooooooo both."

Jake growled scooping his arms around her from the back.

With his chin on her shoulder, he stood by as she wrestled the old metal lock on the heavy oak door. He never considered resisting when she pulled him into her place, quickly shutting them in.

At first glance it was very cozy, very Bella. Kinda Victorian - shabby - hippy chic.

All deep dark wood, warm glowing light flooding through the floor to ceiling windows in the front room. It was a long narrow set up, the hall and kitchen snuggled in the center of the apartment at the entrance from the interior hallway. Then a long narrow room serving as a dining area and living room juts out to the front of the building, boasting the windows overlooking Denny Street. The rear section of the apartment started just past the front door & kitchen. A long narrow hallway, with huge pantry closet, linen closet, opened before getting to the long narrow bathroom featuring a huge refinished claw foot tub, and suspended shower, including the old timey circular shower curtain around the tub.

One small "guest" or "babyroom" that Bella obviously uses as a closet/ dressing room, then the larger Master Suite in the rear, with the only other window in the house over the bed.

A sensuous mix of incense and Bella filled the air. The furniture in the main room was set low to the ground with huge pillows and quilts, spread around.

" Nice place...it really suits you." Jake felt comfortable instantly in her space, wandering a bit, looking at her stuff.

"Its home, for now." she shrugged and they just looked at each other for an awkward moment, until they realized the sound of water dripping loudly on the floor - from the two of them.

"Damn, sorry!" Jake tore the soaking shirt from his body,wading it up and tossing it like a basketball over her head.

Hearing it slap loudly onto her hardwood floors, when he came up short of the tiled bathroom, he apologized again - " Oh damn, sorry." and proceeded to shake himself hard, like a dog, spraying water everywhere...making Bella laugh. again.

"Let me go get you some things, Fido!" She bounced away down the hall.

"Don't think you're stuff is gonna fit me Bella..." he shouted after her.

She returned with a towel, sweat pants and a tshirt. "My brother is pretty close to your size." she winked shoving the armful at him.

"Change in there" she nodded to the front room. "I'll be back in a minute."

_Within seconds he was stripped naked in her front room. _

Sure wouldn't have minded staying like that and he took a moment to fantasize , then pulled the sweat pants on before she came back in.

Taking him all of 30 seconds to "dress" he shuffled into the kitchen.

Pulling open the fridge, it was health food heaven...ughhh...so much green stuff and brightly colored juices.

Managing to find a bottle of sweet red wine, portobello mushrooms and bell peppers, he headed to the cupboards to find...pasta and sauce.

BINGO!

Water was boiling and veggies simmering in olive oil when she came into the kitchen. She just stood in the doorway smiling at him.

"What?" he shrugged handing her a glass of wine.

" Nice surprise." she lifted her glass to him as a toast.

He was equally rewarded with a lovely view of her hard nipples straining against the tank top she'd changed into. Her black yoga pants

were rolled so low down her hips, he couldn't keep his mind straight.

"Damn you're fine..." he drooled after her as she walked behind him - a little snort of a laugh breaking free.

"What?" he laughed with her.

"Just realizing how NOT close to my brother's size you are..." she laughed taking in his full appearance.

"What?" He yanked at the tshirt hem. "It's not quite a belly shirt.._not yet_." he defended straight faced.

"Oh no, the shirt's okay." she giggled trying to sound serious.

"its the capri sweats that get me." she laughed. "You have great legs tho."

"Yeah, well, if ya got it flaunt it, I say!"

"Me too!" she laughed patting his back as she left for the front room.

"Obviously" he thought watching her go and loving every movement of it.

They danced around each other smoothly finishing the preparations for their meal in companionable silence. Bella moved back and forth between the kitchen and the front room as Jake pulled the food together.

After filling the Japanese noodle bowls with spaghetti she handed him chop sticks.

"What?" he snorted at her. "I can't eat this with these."

"Ever try?" she asked over her shoulder as she headed to the other room with her goodies.

_"shit" He was starving, but followed her lead like a good sport._

His mood brightened seeing the front room. Candles flickered and glowed all over the place, very inviting, definitely a mood being set.

She was sitting cross legged at the low table, a bottle of wine chilling in the center. An exotic relaxation CD was playing, transporting them instantly out of Seattle for the evening.

"This is nice...thanks." Placing his food on the table he worked at folding his long limbs down onto the floor next to her.

"You alright ? she asked as he moved around looking for a comfort zone, which he found leaning up against the couch, legs stretched out front.

"Yep and I'm starving" he confessed digging into the bowl with both sticks.

His first efforts were fruitless, he'd never swallow a bite using chop sticks. Bella had pity and tried feeding him, but made a mess of her brothers shirt, so she taped his sticks together like the kids get done...and finally, he dipped his dainty fingers into the bowl and went to town as Bella ran to the kitchen laughing, to retrieve a fork and fill another bowl for him.

**JPOV**

Much later with the bottle of wine gone, and the second bottle half done, my yoga lessons were winding down fast.

Bella had been teaching me basic yoga moves.

It wasn't too much trouble.

A broken Yankee candle, a tipped over fica tree with lights on it, a picture knocked off the wall, a sprained wrist, mine, not hers, and a cracked rib, again, mine not hers.

I was good to freakin go!

_Downward Dog, anyone?_

"One more Jake! hold the pose..feel the burn." She barked out orders like a drill sergeant.

"Your hips should be here" she directed placing her hands on my waist.

'Gottcha" I growled pulling her to the floor with me. "I think my hips should be, here..." I ground against her playfully.

"This is what I call downward/upward doggie style."

"Jake" she laughed as we wrestled around a few more minutes.

The blankets, pillows and padding from the yoga lessons provided a cozy little playground.

I fell back on the pillows taking her with me.

We just layed together, relaxing as we caught our breath

"Its getting late." I realized as tiredness crept up on me.

"Mmmmhmmm" she nodded against my chest, her hand surging upwards.

"I loved hanging out with you." I whispered into her hair, squeezing her to me.

She crawled up my chest her eyes and smile beaming at me. "Really?"

_God if she only knew how much I loved being here with her._ Words stuck in my throat. I could only nod, yes for her.

"You aren't planning on driving back to LaPush tonight are you?" She watched my face intently, chewing on her plump lower lip.

The air shifted around us as I cupped her face with my hands, pulling her against me for a long kiss.

Hell - I could just tell - this girl was gonna be the death of me.

_Well, maybe, just the death of my life - as I knew and loved it so far._


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you and much love to Mrsgee, Holly, Pat, Joanne, Jharv, to all of you - so sweet and supportive. Sorry this took so long. What happened in this chapter is more pivotal than you might think - and I've changed it up three times! Kind of a writers block had set in you might say. But! Free your mind and your ass will follow...

**CHAPTER 4 - FEELING UN-FIT**

"Its getting late." He spoke softly, nuzzling his face into her hair, feeling a profound sense of peace and relaxation, just chilling with her in his arms.

"Mmmmhhmmm" she nodded in agreement, her soft hair tickling him as she burrowed closer against him, her hand smoothing up his broad chest, coming to to rest on his shoulder.

Snuggling in their nest of blankets, exhaustion starting creeping over him, he was still unsure what he wanted to do about it. Some how, she didn't seem like the type of girl he'd feel good about pressing his,_ needs and wants_, upon.

The storm had let up an hour ago. The constant sound of water was just storm run off, trickling down the building, washing thru gutters, blowing against the windows.

Harmless flashes of lightning danced, occasionally, across the night sky.

Stroking her soft hair mindlessly, he relished the soothing feel of her hands coasting innocently over his body. He marvelled in the way her touch was so hypnotic to him.

"I loved hanging out with you." he whispered into her hair, squeezing her just a bit more tightly.

"Really?' She wondered aloud. With her big brown eyes and inviting smile beaming up at him, he felt a foreign jolt of emotion.

_God if she only knew how much he loved being here with her. The words stuck in his throat, when he tried telling her. She was definitely different than what he was accustomed to. He felt somewhat proud, that he'd actually been a gentleman with her. _

"You aren't planning on driving back to LaPush tonight are you?" The concern emanating from her was warm and genuine - not the least bit suggestive.

_And, damn if he didn't find that sexier than a naked porn star issuing the invite._

The air shifted between them as he cupped her face, pulling her in for a long kiss.

" You're so beautiful, and you don't even know it, do you, Bella?" he murmured softly, brushing her lips lightly with his own, his tongue stealing a quick taste.

Shrugging curtly, she looked away, hiding her eyes away from him, _again._

He knew there was so much more to that response, and he intended to find out all about it, all about her. But right now he just wanted to kiss her, again.

And, of course, she let him.

When his strong arms lifted her, effortlessly, within inches of his mouth, she knew he was gonna kiss her. She knew it was gonna be good, _ so fuckin good._..like the rest of him.

But this time, Jake's kissing was different. He was tender with her, his lips brushing against hers slowly, softly. Caressing and licking so very lightly, teasing her senses.

She opened her eyes to be sure he was still, oh yes, he was still kissing her. With a gasp, his lips melded to hers hungrily, his hand, moving to the back of her neck, dominating the kiss as well as his need for her.

Her heart thumped wildly against his chest, anticipating the dominance and wild possession he always overwhelmed her with. His free hand slid up into her silky waves, gripping her to him with a fierce desire, he'd never felt before.

The sight of his long dark lashes, fluttering against his carmel/pink cheeks, his nostrils flaring with arousal as his hands touched her, his scent surrounding her, swirling away all reason. She felt herself quickly succuming to his acute sexual intoxication.

Jake broke the kiss, abruptly, wide eyed and gasping for a full breath - just as she fisted his shirt with her tiny fingers, preparing for the ride of her life.

'Wow." He smiled down at her, a small chuckle rumbling through his chest, as he brought her upright, sitting her next him.

"Oh." was all she managed, trying to blink away her confusion.

_Maybe she'd read him all wrong...had she come on too strong? She thought he was enjoying what was going on just then._

Jake pulled his knees up, raking his hands through his long loose hair, quickly searching all his systems for the ego shattering malfunction.

His elbows resting on his knees, his hands and head hanging loosely - while he sifted through all his shit, quickly, for answers.

_What the fuck was wrong with him? He demanded. He wanted her...real bad...but somehow he couldn't...go there. Not yet._

" Look - I get it. Its okay." Bella tried to smile for him before scrambling to her feet, gathering their dishes, the wine bottles, and taking cover in her kitchen.

_No! No, she didn't get it! he thought with irritation, cuz he sure as hell didn't!_

That a lit a fire under his ass, launching him to his feet. As far as his immediate intentions were concerned, he needed to follow her, to offer his reassurances.

Hearing her rattling around the kitchen loudly, he paced for a moment, grateful for the chance to fucking think for just a minute.

The goddamn, 30th Birthday Pact popped into his head, totally uninvited, the moment he tried concentrating on her, on them. Shaking his head angrily, his irritation was huffed loudly, just as she reappeared at the kitchen doorway, tossing a dish towel behind her and clicking off the light.

" Look, Jacob..." Bella was taken aback by Jake's awkward, nervous, school boy appearance, as he paced the center of her home. She changed what she was about to say, deciding to just go with the flow, for now, without reading too much into things like she always did.

His eyes were wide with unspoken chaos, while his body vibrated uncontrollably, from his volcanic desire for her. He was a damn mess, over this girl, and he couldn't understand why.

She walked by him, shooting him a sideways glare of uncertainty.

Shit! he cursed himself thoroughly up and down for the sap act, hating the sudden awkwardness between them. If she was any other girl he'd have her plastered against the wall, wrestling his jeans down his hips, while his tongue gave preview of the skillful fucking he was about to deliver.

_He was not a man of indecisiveness. Not Ever._

_Nor was he about to regress to the sexual skill level of his sophomore year._

He tortured himself watching her walk past him down the long hallway, open the double bi-fold doors, and pull his previously wet clothes, all toasty warm from her dryer.

He was mesmerized to the point of stupidity, watching her come back to him, holding his fresh, dry clothes in her arms.

" I just can't picture you riding that beast of a Harley Davidson, or going to your friend's house for the night - dressed like that." she teased sweetly, handing him his things.

" Mmmm, they're still warm," he sighed, bringing them to his face. "and they smell like you.." he mumbled, eyes closing in complete sappy, surrender.

Her nervous, tinkling laughter, woke his stupid ass up, long enough to accept his next assignment from the mother ship.

"You can change in my room." she waved her hand down the direction of the hallway. "the light's already on back there."

She squeezed past him, with extra effort to avoid touching him, on her way to the living room, where she started putting things back in order. Blowing out candles, picking up things and folding blankets.

He didn't recall the numb walk back to her room, or even much about getting naked right where he wanted to be getting naked and staying that way, for the rest of the night.

Fuck, he certainly would have been doing just that, given any other situation...right?

The next thing he did realize, he was walking the perimeter of her room, staring at picture after picture of her. She'd made a collage of her bedroom walls. Giant collages of her life, and the people in it.

Her brothers? He wondered, feeling like a peeping Tom suddenly. It looked like she had two brothers, not just one. From candid action shots of their childhood to posed pics of milestones, like graduation, he could tell, her family - no matter how small - meant a lot to her.

She was even more beautiful he thought before her fitness days. With a healthy amount of weight on her, her skin glowed and was flawlessly, creamy smooth. Her

face, and features, as well as hands and fingers, were softly rounded, instead of sharp thin, chiseled lines.

_And mygawd_...his dick twitched, growing thick and hard at the vision of young sexuality, she had been. Her newly developed hips and breasts, had been twice what they were at the moment. She had surely been a 32 or 34 D cup, he assessed expertly. And those curvy hips, _well, not twice,_ what she was now, put perfectly, padded with what he loved holding in his hands, and massaging against his palms.

"Fuck.." he wished they had met back then when they were too young, too crazy and too sex driven to know any better.

Girls came next, tons of girlfriends. Pretty, sexy girlfriends. Pictures, that left him smiling, then chuckling at some of the antics and what a extraverted cornball she could be.

He was gifted with this rare insight into a really fun and funny side or her. He hoped to see a lot of that part of her personality. It was a side he could definitely share with her.

Maneuvering around an antique dressing table, he quickly took in her choice of furniture. He couldn't help wonder if the antique, king sized, poster bed was her preference, or left over from the room's bordello days.

_He pictured her sitting on the silk vanity chair, brushing that long beautiful hair of hers. Naked. Fresh from her shower._

_The most beautiful shade of dark pink, coloring her cheeks, whispering over plump breasts and down her finely etched abs, flaring out to color milky white thighs, all from the heat. The heat of her shower. The same sexy, overheated flush she'd have after he'd finished with her._

_Warm water, still dripping from the ends of her hair as she combed through it, it would pool in the feminine valley's, of her lickable, kissable collarbone... running off her shoulders with every movement she made, forming tiny cooling, rivers, rolling to cascade from the tips of her beautifully, erect, rose colored, nipples._

"Fuck!" he cracked loudly through the silence, stubbing his toe on the claw foot of the sette. Instinctively, his hands flew to cup the family jewels, only to find his cock, rock hard, jutting from his hips in raw determination, his balls pulled tight against his body in anticipation, his big toe throbbing in pain.

"Damnit' he groaned, giving into the comforting feel of stroking himself, as he continued looking at her pictures.

Lots more pictures... Achievements, travels, events. Until, Her current life...her much more current life.

First thing he noticed...fucking guys all over her. He growled loudly, his head snapping back n forth, doing double takes when someone looked too familiar, going back n forth, trying to figure out timelines for repeating faces, or for the too possessive looking posers. _ hmmmm_

Lots of pictures of that fucking clown, Paul and her, on various band tours. Impressive pics of her on stage with famous artists... she definitely knows how to have fun, and had some damn sweet hookups! He found himself hoping it was something he could enjoy with her, himself someday.

_Holy Shit! No way._ He gulped back the burst of hopes and dreams that dared to bubble up in response to these next pictures. He gulped them back down, deep inside where they belonged.

Pics of Cascade National Park. His fucking backyard!

_Seriously?_ No way, he'd finally met a girl that loved camping and real hiking, rock climbing, white water rafting...his heart pounded in a way he hadn't felt since... _Sophomore year._

Not since, _she_ pulled him out of the darkness. Not since_ she._..gave him back hope for a real life. He never thought_ she_ could be replaced in his heart. He_ feared_ no one could ever replace her.

He moved on pushing all the fleeting hopes and dreams away. Especially since Bella was a white girl.

A _very tan,_ white girl, he smirked, finding her naked on a South American beach, and skinning dipping in a jungle pool at the mouth of a cave.

Holy crap. He laughed, deeply amused, knowing there were bats and snakes and all kinds of shit living in that area, living in the water she was splashing around in.

He wondered if she had been scared...as he moved on to the next pictures.

_Scared?_

Reality slapped him in the face. Hard. Driving home just how much she deserved his complete respect.

Just how much he really didn't know her yet at all, and exactly how much he wanted to, as he stood mesmerized by the last pictures.

A series of professional shots of her sky diving.

_Fucking sky diving! _

He choked on the lump caught in his throat just at the mention of his ultimate ass kicking.

It was the one thing he wanted to do - and had chickened out on twice.

In the first shot, she was tandem with some jackass that had her all strapped to the front of his crotch. Then she was alone. Looked like at least two if not three separate dives by herself.

Alone. His heart jack hammered at the memory of backing out of his dives, at the last seconds - ten thousand feet in the air.

His eyes diverted quickly, taking in the last picture taped hastily to the wall, just above the light switch.

It was very recent, a really good candid shot.

_Intimate_, was all he could think, as he stared.

She was all alone, in a sun washed yoga studio, all sweaty, and barely dressed. Colorful lengths of her beautiful hair had escaped her loose braid, sticking to her graceful neck in long wisps, and across her glistening chest.

Her breasts were covered, yet showcased beautifully, in a light yellow Nike, sports bra, her trim, toned abs, should never be covered he thought, counting the visible eight pack supported by her luscious curvy hips. Her gray yoga pants were sweat soaked, evidenced by the dark ring around her waist, and a much darker outline, exposing the excessive moisture gathering across her hips and through her crotch.

_Fucking..._

_Beautiful._.. he panted, gasping for air, not realizing how hard or how fast he was was pumping his raw, aching cock into his tightening fist.

" Jake?" Three rapid knocks on the heavy door, and her voice - startled the cum right out of him.

"Whaaaaat?!" shot from his mouth in a huge gust of air, as his release rocketed from his unprepared body. Moaning uncontrollably, he threw his arm against the wall, for support, burying his mouth deep into the crook of his elbow, and biting as hard as he could to stop the pleasure from pulsing through his body, and the sound of it from echoing in his ears.

"Are you okay?" she giggled from the other side of the door. " Did ya get lost or something? Maybe you're overcome from all the estrogen free floating around in there?"

She sighed turning her back against the door and closing her eyes to the sinking feeling in her gut as she pictured him looking at all her photos. All her private life.

If he hadn't hated her before, he surely wouldn't want her now, she worried as various pictures came to mind.

Her stomach was doing nervous flip flops, as she chewed herself out mentally for allowing any guy in her room - her sanctuary! Her fucking life! Especially this guy!

The sudden clatter of the old, loose door knob, being worked behind her, shook her from her thoughts, and off of the door, just in time for it to fly wide open.

"Hey." was all he could manage past the knot in his throat, gripping the small bundle of laundry.

"Where do you put your dirty laundry?" he motioned to the bundle in his hands.

"Oh, here.." she smiled attempting to take the items from him.

" Oh, in the washer of course! DUH!" he shot around her from the doorway, nearly running to the closet where he'd seen her pull his clean stuff from.

Throwing the washer lid open he stuffed the things inside, praying she'd never find out he'd come all over the pants she'd given him, looking at her pictures and then wiped himself and her floor clean with her fluffy white souvenir towel from Eslan Retreat in California. He was pretty sure, she'd never even used it yet, and could imagine towels like that cost a lot.

Fuck, she'd hate him for sure. He groaned, shutting the bi fold doors.

He found himself pacing at the front door, wondering where she was, what he should say, what the fuck she was thinking.

The sound of running water suddenly shutting off, grabbed his attention down the hall.

Staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, Bella slid her tongue across smooth,minty fresh, teeth, then finger combed her unruly waves from around her face.

Yeah, she was definitely not his type, she thought, trying to comfort and prepare herself for rejection time, rocketing ever closer, ending this awkward, yet very long, first date.

Guys like Jacob Black - could have any girls they wanted, and probably did, on long and rotating basis, she coached herself.

A searing flash of anger shot through her, a reminder of all the painful guys she'd put up with. All the degrading, indiscretions, the men in her life, felt justified participating in.

Nope! She wasn't up for any more of those. And Jacob Black was just one, huge, sexy ass, painfully embarrassing, indiscretion waiting to happen.

Pulling open the bathroom door to face the goodbyes, she was mad at herself for even thinking to brush her teeth. He was not getting anymore of her kisses!

_No fucking way._

Gritting her teeth in determination, forcing a smile in place she would accepted her guest's desire to end the evening, without protest.

"So, I suppose I should get going..." he mumbled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder, then burying his hands back in his front pockets.

"Yeah, its getting late." she yawned, wrapping her arms across her waist, leaning against the kitchen doorway.

_Shit. SHIT! mutherfuckingcocksuckingshit!_

He raged internally at his stupidity and lack of confidence. He hated the way things had turned out - he hated the way she made him feel. _Really?_ he had no idea how to act with a real woman. A worthy woman. H_e really_ had no idea what to do if he wasn't fucking or pursuing fucking.

He never made promises to girls, and never set himself up for any type of commitments. Especially the good old_ "I'll call you. We'll get together_ _again soon."_ type of fiasco.

"Okay, then." he nodded, turning towards the door,embarrassed and pissed at himself.

"Oh! Thanks for the hospitality, and everything." He managed a slight smile as he glanced back at her.

"Thank you for helping me with my scooter." she smiled coming forward to take over

closing the door.

"Anytime." he paused, wanting to say so much more, while digging frantically through his memory - _did he get her phone number earlier in the day?_

" Night Jake, drive safe." she said softly, trying to shut the door, and end the awkwardness.

He didn't owe her a damn thing, and she felt pretty well "settled up" with him for all his kindness to her today.

"Night." she waved through the closing crack, confident that neither party should have bad feelings, as her door clicked shut with finality.

"Uuhhhgggg!" she groaned, sliding to the floor against the door.

" Too close for comfort." she admitted shaking her head, and wiping the tears from her cheeks.

**~~o0o~~**

AN: I leave in 2 days! Tuesday night for a week vacation in Austin, TX. Going to see my daughter - the inspiration for this story - and have a real vacation! I NEED a REAL vacation, worse than ANY woman I know! Its been 5 years, a big, bad ass divorce, My Chrysler Layoff, A midlife crisis, A 4 year *online* Wolf Affair, fully blogged about, 2 grand babies, 3 Promotions, 7 Full size Fics...and a fucking Partridge in a Pear Treeeeee! Since I had a real vacation! I. Can't. Wait!

See you soon - with more " Fit For Love". HUGS!


End file.
